Torture
by Sabersonic
Summary: Okay now, here's a revise of my original story that was joint written with Sailorjupi. Hope you guys like it.
1. Original

Torture  
By Sabersonic  
  
I was still in the darkness of my cell, I did not know how long   
I've been here. But it was nothing short of hell. They kidnapped me and   
tell me that I was going to give them the Earth Sphere and I told them   
that they will never have the Earth Sphere. Then they said that they   
have ways of making me do whatever they wish and so my torture began.   
They beat me with chains and fists and whip me until I was unconscious.   
They threw me into a rotten cell that seemed as if it hadn't been used   
for centuries and the skeleton still chained to the walls was my first   
clue. Then they closed the door and I was in total darkness. Than after   
several minutes of darkness, I was blinded by the light and they tortured   
me again. Beaten my body until I bleed all over and then throw me back   
into my cell. After several weeks of this cycle, I then started to become   
paranoid. I didn't know what to do. The days of being Vice Foreign Minister   
did not prepare me for this kind of hell. They not only broken my body,   
but they also broken my spirit, my faith. I crawled into a corner and   
balled myself in primeval hope that they would not find me when they   
blind me with the opening of the door.   
  
Every time they open that door and blind me, I start to cry   
and they would force me outside and beat me with any objects they can   
lay their hands on. They could do anything they wanted to me and they   
almost did. But they were stopped by their superior.  
  
"Stop that you idiots! We're suppose to give her pain, not   
pleasure! Now get those whips and punish her for her ideas you bastards!"   
Pleasure, they think that being raped would give them pleasure. They are   
such pigs and they would soon face justice, that is if the guys will   
find me. This continued for almost two months before they lead me down   
a corridor, away from the torture devises and down twisting hallways.   
I couldn't remember which was left or right because I was dizzy for   
some reason and I'm not sure what caused it. Was it the constant   
loss of blood from the beating and the whipping or was it being in   
the darkness for such a long time and blinded every time or the   
constant living in fear or the rotten cell. At last I reached the   
destination they were taking me. It was an office of that of the   
military and in the desk was a women that was wearing an Alliance   
uniform of a general. The women seemed to have a Spanish ethicality   
with brown eyes and dark hair in a pony tail that reached behind her back.   
  
"Greetings Miss Darlin. I hope that you don't mind your   
environment that we have given you." I wasn't sure if it was a joke,   
an insult or she was ignorant of what was happening to me for I was   
mentally freaked. I couldn't pay attention to what she was saying and   
the soldiers shoved me onto a chair next to the women's desk and shoved   
a pen into my hand. The general then pushed a piece of paper in front of   
me, it said:  
  
I, Vice Foreign Minister   
Relena Darlin, have hereby   
given the complete control   
of the Earth Sphere Unified   
Nation to the capable hands   
of General Dalia Homez and   
her subordinates and given   
them the right of absolute   
dictatorship over the   
citizens of the Earth Sphere.  
  
I tried to focus, but then primeval fear then rushed throughout   
my body and then I shook violently from fear and I whimpered from anxiety.   
I dropped the pen and I brought my hands to my face to cover my sobs.   
The general seemed angry and she stood up from her chair.  
  
"This is just fucking shit! Take her back to her cell and await   
further orders." I couldn't help it. The constant beatings and the darkness   
gave me a new rush of fear and I couldn't simply control it. They threw me   
back into my cell and I returned to my previous corner and curled my body   
into a ball and I just stared at the door, awaiting my next beating. They   
never came and they gave me fowl tasting food and lukewarm water. I hesitated,   
thinking that they could suddenly open the door and do who knows what to me.   
This continued for what seemed to be an eternity. Constantly fearing and waiting,   
not knowing when they might come for me. I was asleep when I felt the walls   
vibrating slightly. Minding the vibrations, I returned to sleep. Mindless   
of what was going on outside of my cell. Then the door opened and blinded me   
and I knew what would happen next and I tried to get farther away, though my   
logical mind knows that I've reached my limit of the cell.  
  
"Please go away. Just go away." I flung my arms around and the unknown   
shadow caught my arms. I thought that this person was going to take advantage   
of me, but he was gentle and did not do anything to harm me. I opened my eyes   
and then the person became familiar. I knew that he would rescue me soon, but   
I didn't expect him to be so gentle with me. "Heero.." He nodded and I fled   
into his arms. "Heero!" I felt safe and calm in his arms. If this was a dream,   
I never wanted to let go and soon the darkness of sleep wraps my vision.  
  
~End Relena's POV~  
  
Heero carried the tired form of Relena Darlin from the rebel base   
and towards the Gundams. Duo was the first to greet him.  
  
"Hey Heero, how's you and Relena doing?"  
  
"Nothing much." Then Zechs Marquise walked up to him.  
  
"Now then let's get Relena home." Duo lightly tapped Zechs' shoulder.  
  
"Um, Zech's we have a problem."  
  
"What is it Maxwell?"  
  
"Our Gundams can only accommodate one person at a time." Then reality   
hits Zechs on the head. There were now way that Relena could fit inside the   
Gundams unless-  
  
"I'll take Relena with me in Zero."  
  
"And why's that Yuy?" Milliardo didn't trust his sister to be   
with any of the other pilots, especially Heero since they did clash   
with each other and still haven't forgiven him for leaving her again.   
Heero dropped his arms, but Relena still clung to his neck as if he was   
still holding her and the other Gundam Pilots were amazed. Duo then whistled.  
  
"She's stronger than she looks."  
  
"Indeed, that women has many surprises within her." Wufei said   
and Zechs glared at him.  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" While the two pilots argue,   
Heero climbs up to the cockpit of the Zero and gently places her on his   
lap with a pillow underneath her. Then the pilots launched towards Headquarters.  
  
~Back to Relena's POV~  
  
I opened my eyes and I could only see blobs of light and shadow   
and I forced myself to focus and soon the first thing I saw was Heero.   
He was holding my hand and he was reaching for something. I jumped from   
the bed and clung to Heero's neck and refused to let go of him. I didn't  
want to lose him again like last time.  
  
"Heero, please don't leave me." He placed a finger on my lips   
and shushed me.  
  
"Don't worry Relena, I won't." Tears begun to build into my eyes   
as I laid my head onto his chest. I didn't want this feeling to leave me,   
I felt so safe and calm and there was nothing in this world like it and   
there would be nothing that would take it away from me, nothing that would  
keep me away from Heero.  
  
~End~  
So how was the story? E-mail me at Sabersonic@Hotmail.com for your comments,  
oh and one other thing. I don't own Gundam Wing, love to but don't. 


	2. Revised Chapter 1

"Torture -Revise"  
By Sailor Jupi and Sabersonic  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I was still in the darkness of my cell.  
  
I did not know how long I've been here, but it was nothing short of hell. They kidnapped me and tell me that I was going to give them the Earth Sphere and I told them that they will never have the Earth Sphere. Then they said that they have ways of making me do whatever they wish and so my torture began.  
  
They would beat me with chains and fists and whip me until I was unconscious. They threw me into a rotten cell that seemed as if it hadn't been used for centuries and the skeleton still chained to the walls was my first clue. Then, they would closed the door and I was in total darkness. After several minutes of darkness, the light blinded me and they tortured me again. Beaten my body until I bled all over and then throw me back into my cell. After several weeks of this cycle, I then started to become paranoid.  
  
I didn't know what to do.  
  
The days of being Vice Foreign Minister did not prepare me for this kind of hell. They not only broken my body, but they also broken my spirit, my faith. I crawled into a corner and balled myself in primeval hope that they would not find me when they blind me with the opening of the door.  
  
Every time they open that door and blind me, I start to cry and they would force me outside and beat me with any objects they can lay their hands on. They could do anything they wanted to me and they almost did. But their superior stopped them.  
  
"Stop that you idiots! We're suppose to give her pain, not pleasure! Now get those whips and punish her for her ideas you bastards!"  
  
Pleasure, they think that being raped would give me pleasure. They are such pigs and they would soon face justice, that is if the guys will find me. This continued for almost two months before they lead me down a corridor, away from the torture devises and down twisting hallways. I couldn't remember which was left or right because I was dizzy for some reason and I'm not sure what caused it. Was it the constant loss of blood from the beating and the whipping or was it being in the darkness for such a long time and blinded every time or the constant living in fear or the rotten cell? At last I reached the destination they were taking me. It was an office of that of the military and in the desk was a women that was wearing an Alliance uniform of a general. The women seemed to have a Spanish ethnicality with brown eyes and dark hair in a pony tail that reached behind her back.  
  
"Greetings Miss Darlin. I hope that you don't mind your environment that we have given you."  
  
I wasn't sure if it was a joke, an insult or she was ignorant of what was happening to me for I was mentally freaked. I couldn't pay attention to what she was saying and the soldiers shoved me onto a chair next to the women's desk and shoved a pen into my hand. The general then pushed a piece of paper in front of me, it said:  
  
"I, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlin, have hereby given the complete control of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation to the capable hands of General Dalia Homez and her subordinates and given them the right of absolute dictatorship over the citizens of the Earth Sphere."  
  
I tried to focus, but then primeval fear then rushed throughout my body and then I shook violently from fear and I whimpered from anxiety. I dropped the pen and I brought my hands to my face to cover my sobs. The general seemed angry and she stood up from her chair. "This is just fucking shit! Take her back to her cell and await further orders." I couldn't help it. The constant beatings and the darkness gave me a new rush of fear and I couldn't simply control it.  
  
They threw me back into my cell and I returned to my previous corner and curled my body into a ball and I just stared at the door, awaiting my next beating. They never came and they gave me fowl tasting food and lukewarm water. I hesitated, thinking that they could suddenly open the door and do who knows what to me. This continued for what seemed to be an eternity. Constantly fearing and waiting, not knowing when they might come for me. I was asleep when I felt the walls vibrating slightly. Minding the vibrations I returned to sleep. Mindless of what was going on outside of my cell. The door then opened, blinding me and I knew what would happen next and I tried to get farther away, though my logical mind knows that I've reached my limit of the cell.  
  
I threw my arms around my head as I heard footsteps coming closer. I dare not open my eyes for God knows what I might see; chains, whips, or even worse. I used all of my strength to talk to this figure, "Please just go away and leave me alone."  
  
The footsteps did not stop. I could sense a hand come closer. My body tightened for fear of being hit, instead the hand brushed my hair out of my eyes. It gently tucked the hair behind my ear. I slowly opened my eyes. For the first time I realized how bad my vision was. All I could see was a silhouette and dark eyes. I could sense this figure smile and I asked, "Are you going to help me?"  
  
I had no idea who I was talking to but after this much time I could care less about who got me out of that hell hole. I was overjoyed when the figure nodded. I flung my arms around the figures neck. I felt the person put their arms around my waist and we just sat there. Just before I drifted off to a much needed sleep I felt myself being picked up and carried out of that prison for good.  
  
*****  
  
"Relena...."  
  
Someone was calling my name. The voice was eerily familiar.  
  
"Relena wake up."  
  
This time a warm hand touched my shoulder and gently shook it.  
  
"Relena come on now, wake up. I need to make sure that you're still alive."  
  
I realized that I was in a bed. I felt the extremely soft pillow under my head and warm covers over my body. I open my eyes somewhat only out of curiosity to see who my savior was. I only could see the same shadow so I slowly sat up and turned around to see who was sitting next to me. My eyes widened as I saw the person before me. I know for a fact that my heart stopped for a moment when I saw that wonderful, yet messy, brown hair and those same beautiful Prussian blue eyes.. "HEERO!" I lunged forward and threw my arms around his neck. He responded and put his hands around my waist. "Oh, Heero..." I began to cry again.  
  
"It's alright Relena I'm here now and those people won't hurt you again... I won't let them." I knew then he would protect me from now on.  
  
"You need more rest, I just came to check on you." I didn't want to let go of him but I knew he was right. I let go of his neck and put my hands on his chest. His eyes were so full and pure unlike they had been in the past. "Rest now Relena, I'll be back later." I felt his hands slide up my back. I subconsciously responded as he laid me back down on the soft sheets. His face was so close to mine and I wasn't sure what to do. He sensed this. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. When Heero's face came back into my view he was sitting up and smiling at me. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. He placed his hand on my cheek and I put mine on top of his. He started to pull away and I caught his hand with mine just before he got up from my side. "Thank you, Heero."  
  
There was no need for a response his face said it all. I watched him walk to the door. I curled up to my pillow and sighed as I fell back asleep.  
  
End Relena's POV  
  
*****  
  
Heero walked into a room. In this room Duo and Trowa sat on the couch. Quatre and Wufei sat in chairs and...  
  
"You know Heero, you spent an awfully long time in there with Relena," Millardo said coldly to the Gundam pilot.  
  
"Calm down Zechs," Duo said, "Look! He's not even sweating plus Relena's to weak too-"  
  
"DUO!" Trowa shouted as he covered Duo's mouth. Heero and Millardo just glared at each other.  
  
"You better not hurt her again," Millardo said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"It's ok Heero. You know very well that Millardo is very protective of Miss Relena," Quatre said  
  
"I know Quatre," Heero said to him. 'I just wish he would trust me a little more. He knows that I never want to hurt her. It was always to protect her,' Heero thought to himself. He stared at the ground and sighed.  
  
***** Relena's POV  
  
I awakened to my door opening. In he walked. I sat up and greeted him with a warm hug. I was very surprised with the strength that I had. I mean I was actually standing up and holding Heero, my Heero. "I'm glad you're feeling better Relena," Heero said to me in a very kind voice.  
  
"Heero, why did you save me?" I whispered into his ear. I felt some regret for asking that but I had to know why he came back for me.  
  
"Relena I...came for you...because.."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. Heero was having trouble talking to me, but now I know why. I broke away from our hug and put my finger to his lips. "I love you too Heero." He smiled and took my hand away from his mouth. Our bodies and lips grew closer. I closed my eyes as Heero closed the spaces between us. I had never felt such a power go through my body. I didn't want it to end but I would die if I did not take a breath soon. Heero felt the same and we broke away at the same time. I hugged him again. It was wonderful being in his arms again. "Relena, I have to go-"  
  
"No Heero, please don't go..."  
  
"I know that you don't like me fighting but-"  
  
"That's not it at all, I just don't want to lose you. Please say you'll come back to me please.. Heero."  
  
"I will. It's nothing major. I should be back in a couple of hours." I kissed him again much more deeply than I had before. Heero broke away and just before he walked out the door he turned around.  
  
"I love you Relena."  
  
I smiled at him and he walked out. I wrapped my arms around myself and spun around. I stopped when I noticed a mirror on the other side of the room. I strode over to it expecting to see my normal self but no... On my head there was a bandage and I had a black eye. My hair was combed out somewhat but it was very greasy. My left forearm was bandaged and my right shoulder was as well. I continued down the mirror and I noticed almost all of my legs were wrapped up as well. I looked extremely ugly. In the places where there was no bandage my skin was purple and blue. My face was the only place that wasn't bruised exempt for that black eye.  
  
"Heero... still loves me even now."  
  
I felt so terrible for hugging him and kissing him when I looked like this.. he loves me.. I wrapped my arms around myself again. Not because of joy but because of sorrow. I was no longer the pretty girl that I had known so well. Tears streamed down my eyes. I looked up, only God know why I did. As I brought my head up I thought about those three words and my ugliness seemed too melt away. I was suddenly beautiful again. I guess that's what Heero saw as well. I felt a little better. Then I realized that my stomach and upper chest were bandaged as well. I blushed at the thought... "Did Heero...?" I was certain that Heero loved me for me now. Seeing all of those bandages and the bruises. Heero's body was always like that. You just could never see the wounds on him. They are buried deep within him. I will help him as much as I can, to heal those wounds.  
  
*****  
  
My stomach started to growl and I figured that it was time to get something to eat. It was very nerve wrecking to walk out of the room. I felt so embarrassed. I knew I looked awful. I walked to the other end of the hallway and thats when I saw her. "Lucretzia!" I shouted as I ran across the room to meet my friend.  
  
"Oh Relena! Your ok! I was so worried about you. Everyone else is too," she said as she gave me a warm hug.  
  
"Is my brother..."  
  
"Yes he's here and he's already given Heero hell for being in your room for more than five minutes." I giggled at that Millardo was always very protective of me.  
  
"Well, lets get you something to eat!"  
  
"Yes, thank you Lucretzia."  
  
"I must say you look 100% better than what you did before."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Of course! Your not bleeding anymore and that black eye is 3 times as small! I bet we can take the bandages off soon."  
  
"That's good," I said as we walk into the kitchen  
  
*****  
  
End Relena POV  
  
*****  
  
"DAMNIT!!! HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET AWAY!!" Dalia Homez shouted at one of her guards  
  
"I'm sorry! It's those damned Gundam pilots!"  
  
"Do you know where they have taken her?"  
  
"No, no one knows where the Preventer base is."  
  
"Well, she's very weak, and those pilots always protect her but soon they'll leave her. We will just have to wait."  
  
"General Homez, Millardo Peacecraft and Heero Yuy won't leave her, not after that.  
  
"That Heero will, after a few days..."  
  
"General, he will protect her."  
  
"Then we'll just have to get rid of him.. WON'T WE?!?!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am! Should I send out the Virgos?"  
  
"No you fool!! You know that he'll just call for back up... no, I'll take out Gundam Scorpio along with the other Scorpio Models."  
  
"Very wise General... you'll take out his communications system with that new suit so his friends won't come for help..." The Guard stated  
  
"...and all of them will think that he has left like he always does.... but this time he won't come back!!!" Daila said in triumph.  
  



	3. Revise Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Okay Heero, because you can fly at the highest speed you can go around the suits that the rebels will send out here. The rest of us will handle them," Quatre said with a sound of leadership in his voice. The Gundam pilots were going over their plan of attack against General Dalia Homez and her rebel forces.  
  
"Right," Heero said. "Then I take out the base.. shouldn't be too difficult."  
  
"Ok, lets go and get this over with," Millardo said plainly  
  
"Oh Millardo, you should probably help Heero-" Quatre was cut off .  
  
"I don't need HIS help. I can take care of my self," Heero said with a forceful voice and giving a death glare to Quatre.  
  
"Fine then let's go," Duo said. Each pilot went to there respective suits, being prep for the mission ahead.  
  
****************  
  
Inside Relena's dream  
  
"Heero!" Relena called out. She was running through what seemed to be space itself. She stopped when she saw Wing Zero falling out of the sky.  
  
"NO!" she shouted as she ran towards it. As she was running toward the falling mobile suit it changed from a mobile suit to Heero. He hit the bottom of the space hard. Relena ran to him and picked him up. "HEERO! HEERO! WAKE UP! HEERO!!"  
  
Suddenly, he faded away. She heard a scratching noise behind her, hundreds of scorpions were crawling toward her and the same woman who had put her in that awful cell was standing is the center of all the horrid arachnids, laughing.  
  
Relena screamed, "HEERO...!!!"  
  
***** Relena POV  
  
I sat up on the couch and looked around. Not a bug in site.  
  
"Well hello there sleepy head," Lucretzia said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to move you."  
  
"What time is it?" I asked her as I rubbed my eyes putting the nightmare to the side of my head .  
  
"Almost 6pm.. why?"  
  
"Oh it's only been two hours..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing it's okay."  
  
~*~  
  
The Wing Zero was heading towards his area of attack upon General Dalia Homez's Mobile Suit Factory Base when something on his scanners. It seemed like it was a group of Mobile Suits, but it also seemed as if it was nothing. It seemed that what he had found out from General Dalia Homez's computers were true; they were constructing the anti-gundam Mobile Suits that the previous Alliance have designed to combat the gundams back in 195 AC.  
  
According to what he had seen from the old blue prints, the Scorpio Models were to have the experimental Beam Shields and Fin Funnels as part of their arsenal. They even had a weapon system similar to the Altron Stinger Weapon System and worst of all is that it was capable of disrupting all known communication and scanner frequencies. Heero wished he had learned more about the Scorpio Suits, but that was in the past now and he has to send the other pilots the warning of the Scorpio.  
  
"This is Zero to all Gundam Pilots, this is an emergency call. Do you read, over?"  
  
Nothing. Nothing but static. He was alone in this one. The scanners show multiple patches all around Zero. He counted three, four, nine patches in all. Nine Scorpios, at least how he figured. According to what he last remembered about the weapon systems, each Scorpio was armed with a single Beam Tomahawk, something even worse than a beam saber. Then all of a sudden a Scorpio charged at him with a Beam Tomahawk ignited. Wing Zero barely evaded and as soon as Wing Zero returned to a fighting stance, the Scorpio was gone. Heero didn't really get a good look at the Scorpio, but all he noticed was that it was blood red and is as tall as the Wing Zero and extremely bulky. So if it was so bulky, why was it able to move so quickly? These were totally different Scorpios then the Alliance design. These were much deadlier than what was originally intended. Then six Fin Funnels firing beam discharges attacked Wing Zero.  
  
Zero was able to avoid almost all shots, but some took hits to non-vital areas of the Gundam. Then they were gone. No mobile suit pilot could ever be that fast and accurate against the Wing Zero unless--  
  
"Those suits are equipped with the Zero System also!"  
  
Heero was afraid of General Dalia Homez have developed some kind of a way for normal pilots to use the Zero System safely, he just didn't think that it would be so soon. Then another Scorpio attacked, and this time it was a jump kick and Zero evaded the attack from the central torso, instead it impacted the shoulder armor and the impact nearly pushed Wing Zero to its knees. Heero got a better look at the Scorpio.  
  
It had its fin funnels in its shoulder armor, spikes at almost every joint and at the end of the foot, a head design that rivaled that of the Epyon's, a rather large circular shield and some kind of nozzle at the central torso of the Mobile Suit.  
  
The Scorpio was gone again. Heero couldn't believe how fast these mobile suits were. Even with the Zero System, the body was too bulky to move that fast. Maybe General Dalia Homez had developed another system to correspond to the Zero System to make a mobile suit become highly mobile despite its size. This data didn't compute with Zero, logic dictates that it is impossible with current technology. But then again, the gundam scientists were able to create weapons that were highly advanced. Maybe there was other scientist like the gundam scientists who also created advanced weaponry that could rival any other. Maybe--  
  
A Scorpio scored a hit upon Wing Zero, Heero couldn't see it coming. As Zero stumbled to regain it's posture, Heero caught sight of the largest Mobile Suit he had ever seen, more precisely a Gundam. The thing was huge, it stood over 23 meters tall and was ablaze of bulky red terror. This Scorpio was not like the others for it was completely different in design and weaponry. The only similarity was that it had both the fin funnels and the odd nozzle in the central torso. The Fin Funnels were stored in pods on the back and instead of a beam tomahawk, it was armed with a beam sword/ax, something that Heero was unfamiliar with. With that it was also armed with beam sabers stored in the forearms, a shotgun beam rifle with a beam bayonet, a shield that can launch missiles and equipped with a beam shield and head vulcans. The head unit has a huge crest with two smaller antenna's on the sides of the base and the head looked like it belongs to a devilish night. The skirt armor was also large and bulky and Heero could see thrusters and vernier nozzles that might provide some of the agility of the suit.  
  
The other Scorpios have surrounded him, each with their Beam Tomahawks ignited and ready to strike. Zero was looking upon the group, waiting for the first one to attack. Instead they all attacked at once. Three swung their Beam Tomahawks at Wing Zero while two others fired beam discharges. Fourteen Fin Funnels surrounded Wing Zeero and fired upon the armor of Wing Zero. Wing Zero ignited two of its beam sabers and intercepted two deathblows of two beam tomahawks. The two Scorpios kicked at the sides of Wing Zero. Then a surprise uppercut from a Scorpio caught Zero. One fist went into the torso of Zero. Heero was knocked around from the impacts of the Scorpios and was on the verge of blacking out. Zero wasn't going too good as well. The attacks have made cracks into its armor and the hydraulics have been decalibrated. Wing Zero was barely able to get itself from its knees when Scorpio walked towards it. Inside the cockpit of the Scorpio Gundam, General Dalia Homez was grinning evilly.  
  
"Now then Heero Yuy, you will die and the Earth Sphere will be mine." She raised the Beam Tomahawk above Scorpio's head and was about to strike when--  
  
"Ma'am, there's a Preventer observation craft heading straight towards us."  
  
"God damned, if they spot us and the Wing Zero, our plans are ruined."  
  
"But Ma'am, what will we do?"  
  
"Grr...take the Gundam with us. We'll exterminate him later on. Right now we must flee."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." The Scorpio Suits grabbed Zero and disappeared within the surrounding forest, leaving no trace of a Mobile Suit Fight.  
  
~*~  
  
"Guys... have you heard anything from Heero since we left?" Duo asked.  
  
"No, why Duo?" Quatre asked his American friend  
  
"Because I just got a report from the base and they said that their instruments were tracking Heero's progress and all of a sudden they shorted out and when they got them back online...Heero wasn't there."  
  
"Duo, Heero is fine. He probably had to retreat because there were too many suits or something like that," Quatre said.  
  
"You don't know much about Heero do you. His odds could be hundred to one and he would still take on the mission. Something is wrong," Zechs said, surprising everyone with the sound of concern in his voice.  
  
"Well, the base also reported a new type of suit that flew around where Heero was but before they could really do anything about it all of the stuff shorted out."  
  
"That's not good," Trowa said plainly.  
  
"No shit!" Duo told him.  
  
"Who's going to tell Relena....?" Quarte asked.  
  
All were silent  
  
*****  
  
Heero POV  
  
I have no idea where I am. I've been thrown into a rotten cell that had a skeleton still chained to the wall. I was hit in the head with a chain of some sort, making my head bleed like crazy, and I was in more pain than ever before in my life and all I could think about was her... was she ok? Does she know that I'm here? Does she even realize that I'm gone? Yes, of course she does, Relena loves me. She'll know that something is wrong. She always knows when something is wrong with me. Almost like she can read my mind.  
  
Am I insane?!  
  
Why would she care about me now? I failed her. I lost the battle and I lost her when they took me away. "She'll never want to see me again..." I said to myself.  
  
The door opened and I was blinded.  
  
End Heero POV  
  
****  
  
Relena and Lucretzia sat in the living quarters of the Preventer's base each reading a book. Relena looked up from her book when Millardo walked into the room. A look on his face that Relena had never seen before. She could faintly make out a brown braid just outside the door as well. She smiled at her brother.  
  
"Hello Millardo. Hi Duo."  
  
Duo poked his head out from the door and gave off a smile that any idiot could tell was fake.  
  
"All of you in here now!!" Millardo bellowed. All four of them immediately jumped into the room.  
  
"Noin, leave now," Millardo said coldly.  
  
"Why?" she asked him  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Okay I'm leaving." She got up and Relena got up with her.  
  
"Relena you stay here. We have to tell you something," Millardo told his little sister.  
  
"Millardo, wha-"  
  
"You might want to sit down," Duo suggested. Relena had looked around the room by now and of course she noticed that Heero wasn't there and was becoming mildly alarmed.  
  
"No, I'll stand! Millardo what happened?! Where's Heero!" Everyone just stared at the ground. Millardo had to fight to look at his sister.  
  
"Relena, Heero never came back. We're not sure what happened. He never sent a distress signal. We think he's either been captured or he's...dea-"  
  
"NO! HEEROS IS NOT DEAD! He might be captured but Heero can't die! He promised me! He's not dead!!" With that Relena ran off to her room her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"If he promised her that he would come back... he must be alive," Wufei stated.  
  
"He would never go back on a promise he's not like that. Especially if he promised Relena."  
  
"Well, so lets get going," Duo said All of them ran out of the room and began preparing for their next fight.  
  
~*~  
  
Within the command area of the Mobile Suit Factory Base Scorpio held by General Dalia Homez, the general was pleased of the outcome of the attack.  
  
"Good, good. This is better then I have originally planned. Not only do we have 01, but we also have the most powerful Gundam of them all. With it, we can bring the Earth Sphere to its knees."  
  
"But Ma'am, what about the Vice Foreign Minister?"  
  
"She'll have her usefulness, but now we must strike at the Preventer base and destroy the other pilots. As soon as they're out of the way, the Earth Sphere will be ours for the taking."  
  
A soldier just then ran up to the General.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ma'am, intel has confirmed the exact location of the Preventer base. We can launch an attack at any time."  
  
"Excellent. Everything is finally going my way. Soon I shall be the new Chief Commander of--" There were multiple explosions heard and felt from outside. "What the hell is that?!"  
  
"It's an enemy attack Ma'am! It's the Gundams!"  
  
"Protect the Scorpio manufacturing lines and the Scorpio suits at all costs!"  
  
~*~  
  
Outside the base near the parameter, Heavyarms was launching missiles at the base's defenses and destroyed the surprised troops. A few of the missiles destroyed some of the bases interior, but those missiles were not of any importance. Heavyarms' purpose was to rile up the Mobile Suit forces so as to distract them. The forces of Serpent Mobile Suits armed with not only their standard weaponry, but also with beam sabers were charging at the source of the attacks. Heavyarms then pulls out its twin gatling cannons and opened fired. Deathscythe Hell attacked from the rear, surprising and destroyed several Serpents with its Beam Scythe.  
  
Sandrock appeared from the left and sliced through several Serpents. Altron attacked from the right, using its Dragon Fangs to cut clean seven Serpents. The Serpent pilots were now aware of the Gundams and attacked them. Firing Twin gatling cannons on the ground, discharging Beam Cannons in the air, and fired bazookas from a far. The bases hidden defenses also popped up beam cannons and missile silos fired upon the Gundams. The Gundams cannot advance any further.  
  
"Damned, these guys are well armed. They're stronger then I thought." DeathScythe blocked an attack from a Serpent armed with a beam Saber. "I can't even advance with these guys."  
  
"Remember Duo, we're only here to distract their attention. Our primary goal is to get Heero out and stop their Serpent production lines." Sandrock's Heat Shotels were caught in the hand of a Serpent. The Serpent was about to fire its Twin Gatling Cannons at Sandrock at zero range, but Sandrock kneed the Serpent and finally slicing the suit. "Its up to Milliardo to do the rest."  
  
"Yeah, leave him to do the easy work," Duo grumbled.  
  
"These odds are perfect to distract them. All we have to do is keep the ruse up just long enough for Milliardo to complete his mission." Heavyarms kicked a Serpent to the ground and fired upon it and completely immobilizing it.  
  
"Nataku will serve swift justice against these fowl weaklings." Altron then sliced a Serpent with its Bean Trident while grabbing a Serpent with its Dragon Fang and throw it at a group of Serpents, causing a great explosion. The Serpents armed with the Beam Cannon and Bazooka bombarded the Gundams while the Serpents armed with Beam Sabers and Twin Gatling Cannons moved in to the kill, unaware that this was a ploy to gain their attention.  
  
~*~  
  
Within the halls of the Mobile Suit Factory Base, Milliardo Peacecraft was searching for the cell that contained Heero Yuy. Before the mission, he looked up the history of this base. The Alliance built the base around an ancient castle that dated back to the late Dark Ages.  
  
The castle was modified as the headquarters with the towers as lookout posts and weapon turrets. The rooms were converted to offices, the royal bedrooms converted to officer quarters and the staff quarters converted to a barracks, the Main Hall the Head Quarter's Command Center.  
  
The dungeon was later converted into a brig to be used, the deeper areas of the dungeon were kept as is for some reason. Though the base has buildings, an airstrip, and a space launch facility around the castle, the majority of the base was built underground. There, it was used to store and build Mobile Suits and can be easily converted to build newer models.  
  
The base was located in a valley some miles from the Cinq Kingdom and was built as a fall back base for the personnel of the Cinq Kingdom Base previously. Milliardo studied the plans of the base and assumed that the Serpent Production lines were at the northern sector of the base, since the majority of the Serpents were stationed and stored there.  
  
As he stealthily walked down the halls, he noticed that there were increasing guards towards the eastern sector. Previously, he assumed that most of the guards would be at the Serpent Production lines, but as of this moment, there must have been something else being produced. Then he thought back to the data on the base and there were some secret projects being conducted at the base some times before, the latest being a project that was suppose to thwart the Gundams back in 195. The project was code-named Scorpio and the specifics weren't clearly identified, but the Alliance Officer that was heading the project was General Dalia Homez.  
  
OZ left this base alone during the coup e'tat because they could use the new models to combat the Gundams if the need should arise. That need ended when OZ first used the colonies as a shield and the attacks of the Gundams ended momentarily. Then OZ sent a strike force to attack the base. No one returned. OZ struck again and again until it was agreed upon to leave the base alone. The area was then dubbed the Scorpio Death Trap. Romefeller tried to attack the base with its supplements of Mobile Dolls. Again none returned. Romefeller decided to leave the area alone since it was too costly to stage another attack upon the base, being a striking distance from Romefeller headquarters. The base was soon forgotten over time and it was ignored by the Preventers, that is until the forces of General Dalia Homez kidnapped Relena Peacecraft and went by the alias of Scorpio Claw.  
  
At last Milliardo reached the Serpent Production lines. Problem is that there were three areas devoted to the production of Serpents and Milliardo only brought enough explosives to take out one area. He made a mental note to attack this area with the Tallgeese III later on. The central main production lines was chosen to be destroyed, since it seemed to yield out the most Serpents and would heavily damage the other two. He placed detonation charges at areas in which will produce the most explosive and upon few of the Serpents themselves to destroy the surrounding Serpents being produced. With that done, he set the detonator on and had it on ready. Milliardo planned to leave the base while it was in total chaos from the explosions.  
  
Zechs sprinted towards the brig area of the dungeon. Finding only empty cells, he went deeper into the dungeon and looked from one cell to the next until he found a cell guarded by three soldiers. Milliardo then placed the gas mask over his face and released a nerve gas that was designed to make anyone who breath in the vapors sleep. The only problem was that the nerve gas worked only as long as the vapors were being inhaled. So to counteract this problem, Milliardo brought a canister that contained enough of the nerve gas for thirty minutes. As the soldiers slept, Milliardo unlocked the cell to find a Heero that was curled up in a fetal position and mumbling something that he couldn't pick up. Shrugging it off, he went to Heero.  
  
"Heero, snap out of it. I'm getting you out of here." But Heero continued to mumble and ignored Milliardo. Again he shrugged and swung Heero over his shoulder and ran out of the area as quickly and silently as possible.  
  
~*~  
  
At last Milliardo reached the cloaked Tallgeese III, an invention picked up from Professor G's laboratory during the Preventer clean up in 196. The devise was placed externally and creates an energy field that allows light and any wavelength scanners to pass through any object within the field. Milliardo entered the Tallgeese III with Heero and clicked the detonator. Resulting in an explosion that took out the central Serpent Production Lines. Tallgeese launched into the air, decloaked and fired its mega cannot at the remaining Serpent Production Lines and destroyed the northern sector of the base. With this distraction, Tallgeese III retrieved the damaged Wing Zero and the Gundams fled from the area.  
  
Mission accomplished.  
  
~*~  
  
Homez was not too pleased with what happened during the Gundam attack. Their primary Serpent production lines were hit, a critical hit to Scorpio Claw Forces.  
  
"Fuck those Gundam Pilots!!!" the General screamed. "They'll pay for this! They'll pay dearly!!"  
  
"Ma'am, what shall we do?" a base officer asked hesitantly.  
  
"Move the production to the secondary Serpent lines. We'll be needing them soon."  
  
"But it'll take four months to get the secondary Serpent lines up to production speed. The Gundams could attack us then-"  
  
"And that is why we're taking out the Scorpio Suits, along with a few Serpents, and attack their base!"  
  
"But ma'am, the Gundams could find-"  
  
"Not if it's a complete surprises. Now mobilize the attack force now! We're taking out that Preventer Base!"  
  



	4. Revise Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Millardo had taken Heero to a hospital near the Preventer base. Heero wanted   
to just leave again and not go see Relena. Millardo was furious.  
  
"You have to go back to her!"  
  
"Why?!?! She never wants to see me again so why should I?"  
  
"She never said that to you did she?"  
  
He just stared at Millardo.  
  
"Never doubt yourself.. go to her.." Heero just stood there. "Heero, go now. She needs you," Millardo said as much as he hated to admit it Relena loved him and they belonged together. Heero obeyed, he turned and walked into a room.  
  
*****Heero POV  
  
It has been nearly three weeks since I saw her and I'm actually afraid to see her.  
  
'But how.. I'm not afraid of anyone. What will she say, what will she do? What if she rejects me... I couldn't live with myself. I missed her and I didn't want to be away from her another moment, if she rejected me I would... damn it... her door.'  
  
I reached out to open it but a fear held me back. 'I can't no.. I failed her' I turned to walk away when Millardo's words came rushing back to my thoughts: "She needs you."  
  
I turned back and I just stared at the door, imaging her sitting there. I imagined what she looked like, smelled like, hell even tasted like. I yearned for her lips to be against mine again. I knew that if I opened that door that she would be so disgusted at me that she'll never want to see me again, but if I did open that door at least I would get to see her one more time. 'God, I loved her with all my heart I've never loved anyone the way I love her.' I opened the door '...please let her still love me..' I poked my head through the crack in the door.  
  
"Relena--"  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
My eyes widened when I saw her. Her hair was in a pony tail and all of the bandages were gone, the bruises too. Her head lifted up from the desk where she was writing. Her eyes where so clear and beautiful. I realized that I must look like a total mess. I heard her voice... it was like an angel was calling out my name.  
  
"Heero!!" She got up and ran toward me. I couldn't believe it. Her hands flew around my neck as she caught me in a tight embrace. "Heero I was afraid I would never see you again!"  
  
"I thought you would want that." Her head came off my shoulder and stared me straight in the face. I had to fight to maintain my composure.  
  
"Heero.. why on Earth would you think that?"  
  
"I failed you Relena, Genera Homez defeated me. I told you it would be a simple mission and I lost."  
  
"Heero, I never cared whether you won or not, all I cared about is if you came back to me. And this time I was worried that you would never return."  
  
"I don't understand... you don't care that I lost?"  
  
"That's what I said didn't I?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then that's what I meant."  
  
My fears disappeared, the smile that was across her face would have made any man melt. I'm glad it's me. My hands went around her waist as she leaned toward me. She kissed the cut on my forehead and then came down to devour my lips.  
  
Finally, I was at peace.  
  
******* End Heero's POV  
  
General Dalia Homez entered the cockpit of Gundam Scorpio, a mobile suit that she designed herself that a very bright Alliance technician and scientist had developed. She remembers the first time she had laid her eyes upon the work of that technician who spent his entire life working on that suit. Now she will be able to show him that she was able to pilot that suit.  
  
*******Flashback******  
  
In a darken room that is luminated by a single office lamp over a drafting table, a man in his early thirties has been working upon a design that were based upon his theories. The cockpit system was never meant for a fighter, but then came the technology of the mobile suit. Now he was able to create the perfect mobile suit with the design. A little girl of six entered the room.  
  
"Papa..." The man looked back to see her daughter enter his drafting room. "Papa. What'cha doing?"  
  
"Well sweetie, I'm just working on a design based upon the Newtype abilities."  
  
"Like me, Papa?"  
  
"Yes, like you sweetie." Then the child looked over the plans.  
  
"What is it Papa?"  
  
"That child is a Scorpio Model Mobile Suit."  
  
"Scorpio.." The name was difficult to pronounce for her. "Like me?"  
  
"Yes. A Scorpio just like you. And I've also based it upon you're abilities."  
  
"Really Papa?" The child was very exited.  
  
"Yes, you can say that this suit was derived from you. Maybe one day you'll be able to test pilot the Scorpio. Now run along to bed dear. You have school tomarrow." He guided the child towards her bedroom. He tucked her in the bed and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Papa."  
  
"Goodnight Dalia. Sweet dreams."  
  
****End Flashback******  
  
'I will make you proud of me, father. I will.' Dalia Homez ignited the verniar thrusters and took off into the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
An explosion rocked the Preventer Base. As the smoked cleared, there was a huge force of Serpents. Leading them were the red Scoprio Mobile Suits and Gundam Scorpio. The Preventers saw this huge force and were horrified, they only brought in the Gundams and the Tallgeese III to make guerrilla strikes against Scorpio Claw, but instead they'll have to face such overwhelming odds. Inside the cockpit, Homez was proud of her models.  
  
"Okay now Preventers, let see how you handle the awesome power of the Scorpios...ATTACK!!!"  
  
All mobile suits opened fired, nearly destroying half of the Preventer base from the bombardment. The Gundams and Tallgeese III were launched and were heading straight towards the attackers. "All Serpent units stand your ground and continue the bombardment! All Scopios follow me!"  
  
The Scorpio Mobile Suits and Gundam Scorpio attacked the Gundams and surrounded them, using their agility and speed as both weapon and defense.  
  
The pilots were confused. The new models were highly mobile despite their bulkiness, and to make matters worse, they can't use scanners since they're using some kind of jammer that nullifies almost all-long wave scanners. Visuals weren't even helpful, as they were too fast to detect clearly.  
  
A Scorpio cut off the left arm of Altron and damaged the right Dragon Fang so it could not be used. Fin Funnels fired beam discharges at the mini-missile silos of Heavyarms, causing them to explode and heavily damage Heavyarms in resulting it to drop its Twin Gatling Cannons. Deathscythe's Beam Scythe was cut in half by a Beam Tomahawk and rendered the weapon useless. Sandrock's Heat shotels were shattered when Fin Funnels continually fired upon it. Tallgeese III found that the generator to the Mega Cannon was ripped off and the shield was heavily damaged from an attack. The Gundams were helpless by the might of the Scorpios. They found themselves outmatched by a suit that is even superior to a Gundam!  
  
"Yo Heero, you have any ideas? Um, Heero? Heero where'd you go?" Wing Zero was not present. For some reason it was absent to the battle.  
  
"I think it stoped..." Heero stated but the rumbles comtined just as strong.  
  
"Heero.. do you think the guys will need your help?" Relena asked him  
  
"No, they won't need MY help."  
  
"Heero how can you even..."  
  
"Relena, don't.."  
  
"No Heero you listen to me!!" She looked him straight in the eye. "Heero, they need your help... as much as I hate to admit it, you are a fighter. That is who you are. And we must never forget who we are."  
  
"Relena, I don't want to fight anymore though."  
  
"I know that Heero, but your friends need you now. And when you come back you will never have to fight again. I promise." She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. "I will be waiting for you when you get back. You have all you need to defeat Dalia Homez...you just need to believe in yourself."  
  
"Thank you Relena." He Hugged her and he walked out of the room.  
  
Heero entered the cockpit of Zero, more confident now then ever. After what Relena had said to convinced him, he can defeat the Scorpios, he will. He blasted out of the hangar and met the Scorpios head on. This sudden arrival had caught the suit off guard as he fired a beam discharge from his Twin Buster Rifle at the Serpents and destroyed most of them as they struggled to get out of the way. The Scorpios, however, stood their ground and unsheathed their weapons.  
  
"What does that stupid fucker thinks he is? My father had designed these Scorpios Suits, the Psycho Frame and the Psycommu system after my newtype abilities. I am the next step in human evolution. I can anticipate every movement, my aiming is accurate to 100th of a unit, I have a higher state of awareness and intuition, I can predict seemingly random patterns, I can feel the thoughts of other living creatures and read the emotions of all humans. I cannot be defeated by this oldtype of the previous breed. I am superior!"  
  
She pulls out her Beam Shotgun and fires a volley at Wing Zero. The angelic Gundam avoids the shots by bending backwards and quickly moving its arms for balance. After the attack, Zero flipped back to its feet and ignites its Beam Sabers. The Scorpios ignited their beam melee weapons and charged, while Wing Zero stood its ground.  
  
As a beam tomahawk was swung, it was blocked by Wing Zero's beam saber. Another swing from a beam tomahawk, another attack blocked by Wing Zero. One did a high kick, but it was intercepted and stopped by Wing Zero raising its forearm shield. Then Wing Zero grabbed the head of a Scorpio and tossed the Scorpio at another, crashing into each other. Then Wing Zero tossed one of its beam sabers into the air, rammed an open hand into the cockpit of a Scorpio. The force lifts the bulky suit of the ground and killing the pilot. Wing Zero pulled out and grabbed the beam saber as it fell. The other Scorpios were shocked, this pilot had improved since the last engagement.  
  
"I will not be defeated again! I will defeat you!" Zero fired its verniars and used the acceleration as force for a flying kick that slammed a Scorpio to the ground then did a roundhouse kick to immobilize the other two that were near it. The arms of a Scorpio were sliced off and it was completely helpless, then Wing Zero did an upper cut that sent the suit flying. All of these were done almost in a blink in an eye. All that was left were two Scorpios and the Gundam Scorpio.  
  
"Leave me, I'll handle this one," Dalia Homez ordered her Scorpios.  
  
"But Ma'am-"  
  
She ignored him as she fired her verniars and charged at Wing Zero. Beam Sword/Ax against Beam Saber as the two suits meet. They attacked and blocked each other blow by blow, punch and kick by block. The duel was intense as the two were evenly matched and both pilots were highly skilled. Both suits have become insanely agile and fast that could have instantly killed any pilot, but the two fought on. Each was meeting each blow with another. As they backed away to gather their energy, there were several beam blade marks on the armor of each. Then Homez used her fin funnels and opened fired. Wing Zero avoided the beam discharges with inhuman agility as it moved its body to avoid every shot.  
  
Zero opened it's shoulder Gatling cannons and opened fired upon Gundam Scorpio, and Gundam Scorpio avoided the shots just like Wing Zero had done previously. The other pilots couldn't believe it; the two mobile suits were insanely agile, almost unnaturally agile for suits their size. Then Scorpio ran towards the Wing Zero, made a thruster jump and hovered near Wing Zero in a martial art stance in mid air and kicked its feet at Wing Zero's head unit, but it was blocked by the shields of Wing Zero. Then it flipped back to the ground and did a fighting stance and waited for the next attack.  
  
"It's impossible, no mere old type could ever defeat me, even with a ZERO system installed with the mobile suits. How could this happen?" Homez tasted sweat on her lip. Those attacks were intense, her own body could barely keep up with them.  
  
"How can I defeat her? She's just as fast as I am and I could barely keep up with both suits." Heero breathed rapidly for the movements that he had to perform were too fast and quick for him to keep up indefinently. He may be trained to be the Perfect Soldier, but even he was human, he had his limits and he had reached his.  
  
*You have the tools...use them....* Heero heard a voice, he didn't know what it was.  
  
*You have the tools...use them...* He didn't understand, what tools did he have? How can he use them? *You have the tools, use them now!* He did not understand, he could not understand. *I will show you.*  
  
Heero then had a sudden rush of...something. For the first time in who knows how long, he had felt aware, in keen with his surroundings. He actually felt the warmth of the fire from the suits, the thoughts of the pilots and felt the fear and amazement of all the soldiers. Heero noticed that his eyes were closed and he opened them.  
  
Instead of viewing the cokcpit, he was looking through the eyes of Wing Zero. He felt the weight of the wings upon his back, the heat of the beam sabers in his hands and the coldness of the wind. This was the tool he had, the instrument that would allow him to defeat Dalia Homez. Then a word came to his mind, a word that he suddenly knew the meaning.   
  
*Newtype.*  
  
Dalia Homez then felt a strong presents of newtype power. It was centered upon Wing Zero.  
  
"So...Heero is a newtype as I am? But that won't matter, my Mega Particle Gun will wipe him out." Then she scans some odd emissions from Heero. "Interesting trick, let's see if I can attempt it..."  
  
She closed her eyes and focused upon the ability that Heero Yuy had unleashed. Then she opened them and was looking through the eyes of Gundam Scorpio. She then targets the Mega Particle Gun in the torso, ignites the weapon and fired. Heero sensed the strong build up of energy and he quickly sheathes his beam sabers and pulls out the Twin Buster Rifle and fired. The two streams of energy mt and continued to fire until the two forces cancel each other out. The two suits took to the air and fired each other again with the same weapons, again with the same attack. They continued the attack again and again until Dalia threw a punch at Heero using the force of her verniars, but he caught it in his fist and so they made a downward tumble and wrestled with each other until they were mere meters to the ground and they thrusted into low level flying and continued to fight hand-to-hand combat.  
  
The two flew within the compound of the base and again fought each other. Punches, kicks, knee kicks and elbow punches were thrown and blocked by each other. Heero then did a power kick that sent Dalia flying, but her verniars stopped her and she then performed a midair spinning kick at Heero. This caused Heero to fall onto his back, but quickly returned his footing as Dalia swung her Beam Sword/Ax at Heero. Then he unsheathes and ignites his Beam Sabers and then fenced his sabers to Dalia's Sword/Ax. Electrode sparks ignited as the two beam blades struck and struck again. Heero swiped at Dalia's torso and she was about to strike again until Heero's beam saber was aimed dangerously close to her vulnerable cockpit. Her consciousness returned to her body and she sees the beam saber pointed at her. She growled in defeat and raised her hands in surrender.  
  
Heero Yuy had won the duel.  
  
~*~  
  
The Scorpio Claw troops were arrested and the base was captured. The mission was accomplished, they had rescued Relena Peacecraft and stopped the lost rebel army from taking over the Earth Sphere with deadly new mobile suits. The Scorpio suits were taken and examined by technicians to find out how the suits worked so it can be used for Preventer suits.  
  
Heero was walking into the living quarters as Relena came running out of her room. She ran up to him and almost knocked him over. He caught her by the wasit and she put her hands on her shoulders as her put her down on the floor.  
  
"Welcome home Heero," she said as she looked at him with her clear blue eyes. He smiled at her as he brought her into a passionate kiss.  
  
***  
  
Millardo opened the door to his sister's room and saw the best thing he'd seen in years, Relena sleeping peacefully... with Heero next to her. He would not wake them just yet. He walked over to them and pulled the covers up over their shoulders and gave Relena a kiss on the forehead. As Relena shifted her position. Her ring finger of right hand shined sliver and gold in the morning light.  
  
  
End  
  



End file.
